random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters you've had as your avatar
title says it all. let's go: ZeedMillenniummon89 *worst royal knight Gallantmon from Digimon *Joe Kido from Digimon Adventure *Digimon Kaiser from Digimon Adventure 02 *fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak digimon stronger Paildramon from Digimon *Lotte Yanson from Little Witch Academia *worst lwa girl, fight me Sucy Manbavaran from Little Witch Academia *Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia *frog waifu Tsuyu Asui from My Hero Academia *your screwed arceus ZeedMillenniummon from Digimon *best cyber sleuth waifu Mirei Mikagura from Digimon *Takumi Aiba from Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth *Demencia from Villainous *Mirei Mikagura and Rina Shinomiya from Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Hacker's Memory *bet you've never heard of this anime Taruruuto-kun from Magical Taruruuto-kun *levin's fiancee Charon from Lady Jewelpet *Koharu Nanakura and Yume Nijino from Aikatsu Stars *best aistars girl Koharu Nanakura from Aikatsu Stars *literally best girl Sara from Jewelpet Twinkle *Mirei Minami from PriPara *yumiri hanasaki Lip from Rilu Rilu Fairilu *Ichigo Hoshimiya from Aikatsu *remember that aikatsu/tamagotchi crossover event? me neither Ichigo-chan-tchi from Tamagotchi *J.J. from Zillion *zamasu but he's goku Goku Black from Dragon Ball Super *Sumire from Rilu Rilu Fairilu *Gluko from Mon Colle Knights *card games in VIRTUAL REALITY Yusaku Fujiki from Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS *levin's fiancee Charon from Lady Jewelpet *literally best girl Sara from Jewelpet Twinkle Timebomb192potato *Mark Mothersbaugh of Devo *Dongwa from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Halogen Only doing Discord, cuz I don't like keeping track of my icons on here. *Ronnie Anne Santiago *Karen Plankton *Piper Hart *Tomika (School of Rock) *Sid Chang *Akira Kurusu/Joker *Luan Loud *Adelaide Chang *Lincoln Loud *Lynn Loud *Hayase Nagatoro *Lana Loud Moon Snail *Espio from Sonic *Snapdragon from PvZ2 *Cattail from PvZ *Thyme Warp from PvZ2 *Wall-Knight from PvZH *Citron from PvZ2 (I just really freaking love PvZ okay?) *Sylveon from Pokémon *Zangoose from Pokémon *Infinite from Sonic *Fluttershy from MLP (Yes, seriously) *Kirby *Pyro from TF2 *My character in Stardew Valley *Myself from The Bunkest *A character I use in RPs. *Spyro *Lemres from Puyo Puyo (As to be expected) *Taranza from Kirby Tornadospeed *Someone's fursona *Space Core *GLaDOS *Neru Akita *The hot choclety milk spider *Soos *Cool Guy *APH France (at least four different pictures) *APH Lithuania *Swaysway *Ice Bear *René Descartes *Rachel's Grandfather (current) It's been a long time I don't remember a lot of them Ace Lad Lads....I've been here for YEARS. I've had so many dang icons I've lost track at this point. But I'll try my best. *Perry the Platypus/Agent P *Bubbles *John Egbert *Jade Harley *Calliope *Myself *Mabel Pines, probably *Dave Strider, probably *the blue ninja frog from Sgt. Frog *Madoka Kaname *Taako Taaco *uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh SeHakurei *Neru Akita *Len Kagamine *Rin Kagamine *Megurine Luka *Meiko *Hong Meiling *Remilia Scarlet *Ayano Aishi *Kokona Haruka *Yuno Gasai *Asuka from Senran Kagura *Yomi from Senran Kagura *Mashu Kyrielight *Mata Hari from FGO *Loser from BFDI *Bell from BFDI AlexFlandreFanatic *Flandre Scarlet *Remilia Scarlet *Katsuragi from Senran Kagura *Hibari from Senran Kagura *Natsuki from DDLC *X from BFB Mozart999 * Mozart (The AuSome Six!) * Chatot (Pokémon) Xian * Me * Greg Heffley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid * dogpizza11 (my roblox account) * Jeffy from SML Movies Category:Pictures